Sunset
by Hope Shalott
Summary: /They say that imprinting is like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time/ Blackwater.


**Title:** Sunset

**Summary**: "They say that imprinting is like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time."

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is produced without profit. Cover photo is free use and from freepicturesfromwebsites .com.

**Characters:** Jacob/Leah

**Genre: **Captivity/Freedom/Fight Imprinting.

**Rating**: General

**Warnings:** ~

**Status**: Completed.

**Archiving**: Please PM me.

**Inspirations/Dedications: **Inspired by Imprinting.

**Author's Notes: **Imprinting sucks.

* * *

**Sunset**

* * *

They say that imprinting is like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and I suppose it's true...but what they don't tell you, is that nothing changes. You're still blind.

Only now, instead of darkness, you're trapped in the most mesmerising light you've ever saw. The kind of light that washes over you, replacing everything that made you who you are and all the things you've been clinging to.

I suppose if you stopped to think about it you would wonder why no one ever asked you what _you _wanted.

Or told you why your ambitions and your dreams and even your feelings,less important than the desires of some random girl that you've been shackled to.

Because that's what it feels like sometimes. Fate puts you in chains and lets nature picks your guard and it's not like you even get any option to escape but that's okay because you really don't want to anyway.

And to be honest, it's actually quite comfy; your cage. So warm and dry and tailor made just for you. It feels like home and you can't even see the bars through the light though every now and then, you stop in your tracks and think, "Something is really wrong here._"_

You're not where you're supposed to be.

The thought doesn't linger for too long. No more than a second really. It's too easily eroded by a sweet smile and a glimpse of the sun and everything makes sense again.

Until you see _her _face.

She isn't warm and comfortable. She's cold and cruel and only one sarcastic quip off full blown sadism. There is no light in her. Only shadows and secrets.

Every time she snaps and snarls the picture becomes a little clearer.

She is nothing like your sun but after a while you get used to eternal darkness and you begin to find yourself waiting for the sunset.

All the stories say the imprinting bond is unbreakable but forever is a long time without night. You're not sure you could live in the light forever. You're not even sure you want to.

After a few months, the questions are still swirling around in your head.

_What do you want?_

Who was it that decided you had to complete a lifetime of service to someone you didn't even chose-and how is that fair? It's not like you even had the chance to get to know each other.

And the children? You've always been against anything like that, anything that even _suggests_ an inappropriate relationship between an adult and child but then fate steps in and your morals have gone to shit.

You don't even know who you would choose if it came down to it-or maybe you do. The only question really is which of your friends you would turn on first to protect your imprint. You want to say you never would but you know better than to stake your heart and soul on it.

Old Quil has a saying that too many people ask questions that they already know the answers too so when the bond breaks, it's not as bad as you thought it would be.

It still hurts, of course. You feel the loss like a blind man knowing that he will never see the sun again.

Then you tell her and she smiles the first real smile that she's given anyone since her boyfriend met her cousin and they set up house together. It warms you right down to the bone and you think maybe she's always been this beautiful...you just couldn't see it before.

This is beauty, this girl in front of you and the birds in the trees around you. And you've got cool air on your skin and red skies setting the background.

You can live without the sun, you decide, because you have the whole world right in front of you.

~fin~


End file.
